Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flip-flop, and more particularly, to a low-power retention flip-flop.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional retention flip-flop is a memory storage device that typically retains stored data when it is powered to operate normally (or “turned on”). While the retention flip-flop is switched to a sleep or power-down mode, the stored data may be still retained. At this time, some elements or devices in the flip-flop are stilled powered to retain data, however, which consumes power due to the leakage current induced in these elements or devices and degrades the efficiency. Thus, low power design of the flip-flop can be achieved by using less elements or devices which are powered in the sleep or power-down mode.